


In the Hamster Ball

by Darkrealmist



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Adult Content, Adventure, Autism, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Canon - Movie, Clothing Kink, Dinosaurs, Gay Sex, Incest, Jealousy, Lemon, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Quickies, Science Fiction, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex, Vehicular Sex, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: PWP based on Jurassic World.
Relationships: Gray Mitchell/Zach Mitchell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	In the Hamster Ball

In the Hamster Ball

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Jurassic Park series, nor do I imply the sexualities of the actors who portray its characters.

Pairing: Zach x Gray incest.

Summary:

PWP based on _Jurassic World_.

* * *

“I can’t really hear you. We’re in the hamster ball.”

Whatever Claire’s damage, her control issues could wait.

The Mitchell brothers, Zach and Gray, were riding Jurassic World’s Gyrosphere ride, and in turn, riding each other.

In direct opposition to the announcement made ordering all park patrons to disembark and return to the resort, Zach had taken the vehicle off-route farther into the valley.

Fuck, that fanny pack! The nerd pouch bounced here and there on Gray’s crotch. Taunting him. _Daring him_ to snag Gray by its straps and give him a proper spanking!

His younger sibling’s habit of inserting himself into his business, repelling with an obsessive-compulsive love of dinosaurs and dashing his chances with the ladies, made Zach mad. He wondered how much of it was just Gray being a whiny, embarrassing kid, how much of it was due to his autism, and how much of it stemmed from his jealousy at the female sex for ogling _his_ brother.

Yes. Zach. Was. His.

Parents’ divorce hanging over their heads, they relied on this special VIP relationship more than ever.

Zach flipped Gray upside down, holding him to the bubble’s invisible barrier. In this upright position, the siblings sucked like their lives depended on it, their coach rolling along in accordance with the accidental shoves exchanged when their hypersensitive bodies bumped against the allegedly bulletproof glass.

Their lips were scrunched solidly around one another’s members. Zach clawed Gray’s curly hair, encouraging him to devour as much as his pretty little mouth could handle. He couldn’t be bothered the genetically engineered “dinosauruses” were watching them. They’d waived any claims to formality because of the literal levels of shit they inconsiderately evacuated in the Mitchells’ path during the tour.

Gray’s cum washing down his neck, Zach drew away first. “Straddle the seat, dude. I want to fuck you.”

Wary Claire would eventually come looking for them (or send somebody to do it for her), Gray hesitated. “But they said it was closed.”

“Come on. It’ll be fun.”


End file.
